Midnight Swim
by HaraNoHana
Summary: Une nuit bien chaude pour un rendez-vous nocturne. Mais il ne pouvait se plaindre alors qu'il avait une piscine d'eau fraîche s'offrant juste devant lui. RinHaru.


_Disclaimer : _Rien ne m'appartient , comme d'habitude. Et ça risque d'être difficile pour moi de séquestrer Makoto dans mon placard , faut dire._  
_

_Pairing : _RinHaru / Sharbait ( vive les fandoms de Tumblr et leur humour inégalable .. )_  
_

_Musique : _The XX - Night Time_  
_

_Note : _Bonsoir chers lecteurs. J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi j'ai la crève , en plus d'avoir repris les cours , et d'avoir donc encore plus de boulot ( Non non ce n'est pas une autre excuse .. Ou presque ). Mais je n'ai pu résister à publier cette petite chose que j'avais commencée à écrire en l'espoir de cette dite-fin heureuse qui a tout de même fini par arriver. Car je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que cet anime me retourne dans tout les sens comme il l'a fait pendant 12 épisode , le sanguin. Et puis il faut dire que je me suis encore attachée au plus dérangé de la bande , à savoir Rin. Donc je ne pouvais décidément pas rêver d'une meilleure fin. Bon , tout ça pour revenir à ce navet , car en plus j'ai essayé d'y placer un peu d'humour , je ne sais pas si ça lui a réussi ( mais moi j'ai ris car je ris souvent seule de mes conneries hurhur~ ) mais je voulais juste écrire quelque chose de léger. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture , m'excusant d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes laissées et ma ponctuation particulière~

* * *

Dortoir de la Samezuka Académie. 21h43.

Rin avait les yeux clos , étendu sur le dos. Chaleur plutôt lourde dans le bâtiment , les fenêtres largement ouvertes n'y changeant rien. Grésillement de l'escadron de moustiques s'y invitant joyeusement. Il pouvait presque sentir la sueur naissante s'amassant à la limite de sa peau. La chambre toute entière semblait se refermer sur lui.

_ Étouffante._

Il ne dormait pas. Pas encore , et bien loin d'en être capable. Serré dans la main posée sur son torse , son portable luisait doucement. Vérifiant l'heure régulièrement , le message qu'il avait reçu des heures plus tôt toujours affiché sur l'écran. Il l'avait lu et relu une bonne dizaine de fois , la journée avançant. Et comme à chaque fois , ce même sentiment s'était emparé de lui , brutalement.

_Une ferveur sans nom._

Un large sourire remplit de dents pointues se dessina alors sur ses traits. Il pouvait presque sentir les battements désordonnés de son cœur descendre dans ses souliers lorsqu'il se mit debout pour partir. Ils étaient si fort qu'il pria presque pour que cela ne réveille pas Nitori.

Bassin de l'école d'Iwatobi. 22h11.

Le bruit des criquets s'entrelaçait , langoureux , dans l'air ambiant. Il faisait bizarrement chaud , même pour une fin de printemps. On ressentait déjà l'été dans l'air respiré , senteurs plus vraiment les mêmes , ambiance changeant furtivement et cette chaleur , oui encore elle , toujours aussi exacerbée.

Rin était d'ailleurs arrivé presque en sueur , malgré sa condition physique , marchant simplement entre la gare et l'école. Mais c'était loin d'être une chaleur désagréable , quand on avait une piscine d'eau fraîche s'offrant juste devant soit. Son cœur accélérant presque douloureusement , rien qu'à la simple vision de l'eau.

- Tu es en retard.

Haru se tenait là , pâle comme un rêve dans la lueur claire. Les yeux bleus comme deux lac insondables. Enfin , pas _vraiment_. Le son de la voix avait parcouru son échine comme d'innombrables crépitements , mais Rin fut encore plus frappé par la quantité d'émotions que pouvait contenir les prunelles safres , habituellement neutres.

S'il n'était plus le même , Haruka avait lui aussi changé. D'un léger courroux en passant par son habituelle indifférence sous-jacente , un camaïeu de sentiments s'étaient nichés dans son regard comme des poissons dans un récif de corail. Cependant bien trop cachés pour y être clairement dévoilés. Mais le léger sourire qu'il avait esquissé était suffisant pour Rin , ne pouvais s'empêcher de sourire belliqueusement à son tour.

- Si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu m'a fait venir à cette heure-ci , Haru ?

Son impatience lui brûlait le ventre. Des envies diverses et puissantes tourbillonnaient en lui , encore plus depuis qu'Haru était apparu devant lui. Les battements de son cœur devenus encore plus désordonnés depuis. Celui-ci avait soupiré à son ton avide , et lui montrant ensuite la piscine du doigt. Les yeux de Rin avaient suivit le mouvement. Avant que son corps ne se fige brusquement. Réminiscence puissante du passé rejaillissant , en bouffées aussi chaudes que le temps.

_« J'aimerai tellement nager dans une piscine remplies de fleurs de cerisiers ! »_

Boutons rosés flottants avec le reflet des milliers d'étoiles. Croissant de lune posé sur l'eau , entre les dizaines de pétales de fleurs de cerisiers. Le bassin était comme celui de son souvenir , des années auparavant. Lorsqu'il avait formulé ce vœu à haute voix , devant Makoto et Haruka.

Il s'était ensuite retourné vers Haru , qui s'avançait doucement vers la source d'eau. Lui tournant le dos , il s'accroupit , caressant la surface du bout des doigts. Sa voix parvins doucement à ses oreilles , comme s'il était lui même harpé sous la nappe humide.

- Je ne pense pas que tu pourras avoir cette occasion à Samezuka , comme la piscine est couverte.

Le regardant se lever , suivant le mouvement de son corps souple. Son incroyable corps , qui fendant l'eau aussi dérisoirement que l'air. S'avançant vers lui presque au ralentit. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu comme cela ? Le son avait quitté ses tympans. Pourquoi sa main parut brûler son propre corps lorsqu'il la posa sur son épaule ? Pourquoi était-il comme paralysé alors qu'il s'en allait ?

_Et que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. Parce que je ne voulais plus qu'il s'en aille loin de moi.  
_

Voix rauque. Il lui avait intimé l'ordre d'attendre. Sa main posée fermement sur son poignet. Son corps avait bougé si rapidement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre , ni de contrôler la brusquerie de ses gestes. Mais Haru n'avait pas cherché à se défaire de son emprise. Malgré la surprise. Les yeux cobalts agités comme un océan fou.

- Tu plonges avec moi. Pas de mais.

_Car tu ne vas pas faire semblant et en profiter pour t'enfuir.  
_

Car Haru savait très bien ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'il lui avait envoyé ce message. Nier quoique ce soit était futile à présent. Et Rin ne voulait plus passer pour le seul coupable de l'histoire. Il tira doucement sur son bras , l'attirant vers l'étendue calme.

L'eau était fraîche , loin d'être désagréable cependant. La nuit était crémeuse et lourde , le bassin faisant office de miroir au ciel opaque. Leurs vêtements enchevêtrés , abandonnés négligemment sur le carrelage comme seul signe de leur présence en ces lieux.

Car c'était aux tréfonds de l'eau que le ballet fluide du requin et du dauphin se déroulait doucement. Ils n'avaient jamais nagé ensemble comme cela. Sans adrénaline , sans soif de vaincre. Sans prendre leur temps. Le temps de sentir l'eau glisser sur leur corps , et le temps de se redécouvrir eux-même.

Rin n'avait jamais nagé comme cela. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps , nageant presque par instinct de survie. Il comprit cependant vite que Haru y était abonné , et il ressenti une bouffée de joie à son invitation. A partager la chose la plus importante pour lui.

Quand ils regagnèrent enfin l'air libre , ils étaient haletants. Un pétale s'était niché dans les cheveux d'Haruka. Rin pouffa , s'approchant pour l'enlever. Sourire tendre de nostalgie.

- Romantique , n'est-ce pas .. ?

La voix étrangement douce. Souvenir mélancolique d'une époque où tout allait si bien. Haru rougit légèrement. Son cœur s'accélérant lorsque ses doigts passèrent dans la masse humide de cheveux sombres. Ils ne pouvaient se quitter des yeux , pas certains de ce qu'il se passait alors. Comme lorsque l'on se tient au bord du gouffre , hésitation à finalement s'y laisser tomber.

Les jambes de Rin bougèrent alors d'elles-même. Tombant les masques , seuls à seuls , cela leur était enfin permis. Car guerre était finie , rescapés tout juste remis. Marre de se contenir. Il ne savait pas si Haru pleurait un peu où si l'eau avait toujours eu ce goût salé. Il n'avait jamais vu Haru pleurer. Son cœur lui faisait si mal qu'il se demandait réellement s'il n'allait pas en mourir.

Mais il connaissait le remède , instinctivement. Plonger ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement ..

- RIIIIIIIIN-CHAN , HARUUUUUUUU-CHAN !

Goutant du rêve pendant quelques secondes , avant de revenir sur terre brusquement. Réveil brutal pas vraiment désiré. Ils s'étaient séparés instinctivement , une lueur de panique partagée dans le regard. Comment , pourquoi , ils n'en savaient rien. L'air ahuri de Rin et la figure de plus en plus déconfite d'Haru ne sembla pas du tout perturber un Nagisa fonçant sur la piscine au galop de charge , poursuivit par un Rei tentant bien inutilement de l'arrêter , la marche fermée par un Makoto navré. Des mots s'échappèrent tant bien que mal de la bouche de Rin.

- Qu'est .. Qu'est-ce que .. vous foutez-là putain ?!

La seule réponse fut un _splash_ éloquent de la part de Nagisa , venant tout juste de plonger tout en entraînant Rei dans sa chute préméditée. Makoto faisant un discret signe qu'il était désolé. Il était certainement le seul de la bande à comprendre un minimum la délicatesse de la situation. Ce fut cependant Nagisa qui lui répondit , s'approchant de lui dans un mouvement de brasse.

- Bah , on voulait faire une surprise à Haru-chan et l'emmener au cinéma , mais sa maison était vide et on s'est dirigé vers le seul endroit où on pouvait le trouver pardi ! Par contre , qu'est-ce que tu fais là Rin-chan ? Si tu veux nager avec Haru-chan , vous pouvez très bien faire ça en journée !

L'air ébahi de Rin très rapidement transformé en un masque désabusé. N'en revenant pas. Pouvoir enfin faire un pas vers Haru , et tout prenait déjà l'eau. La déception était tellement grande que la brève excitation qu'il avait ressentie en commençant à embrasser l'autre était définitivement descendue dans les abysses de l'océan. Mais la question étonnée de Rei changea quelque peu la donne.

- Ce qui m'intrigue , ce sont tout ces pétales de cerisier. Je me demande comment ils ont pu arrivés ici ?

Il haussa un sourcil. Que ramageait-il encore ? Un cerisier devait simplement se trouver près de là. Mais lorsqu'il fit sa réflexion à voix haute , tout en cherchant l'arbre des yeux , il comprit que quelque chose clochait. La plus imposante silhouette végétale derrière le pourtour du grillage semblait étrangement vide. Tout comme en plein hiver. La voix calme de Makoto retentit dans la nuit comme une conclusion douce.

- Il y en avait un , mais il est tombé malade après le printemps de l'année passée. C'était sa dernière floraison.

Le cœur de Rin rata un battement. Quelque part dans son esprit , une idée germa tout doucement. Une idée trop démente pour être toutefois possible. Alors , pendant que les trois autres argumentaient , il se retourna discrètement vers Haru. Le seul qui l'avait fait venir ici. La rougeur délicate qui fleurit sur ses pommettes lui suffit. Il se foutait du comment. Au fond de son cœur , un volcan était en train de se réveiller à nouveau.

Sa main chercha la sienne discrètement , sous l'eau. Leurs doigts se trouvèrent , instinctivement.

_Je crois que je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi , Haru. Toi aussi , n'est-ce pas ?_

Maison de Nanase Haruka. 00h57.

Les lèvres de Rin se promenaient paisiblement entre les mèches encore humides recouvrant la nuque d'Haru.

Quelques excuses tricotées de rien , ils avaient réussi à quitter la piscine et leurs amis feignant de prendre des directions différentes , pour mieux se rejoindre devant le seuil de la maison du plus calme. S'embrassant une nouvelle fois , doucement , avant de s'enivrer peu à peu crescendo.

Les habits avaient rapidement rejoints le plancher , semé ça et là en direction de l'étage. L'amour dans la baignoire pas si étroite que ça , des milliers de fourmillements dans le corps , et dans leurs cœurs. Faire fondre le masque d'indifférence de l'autre avait été plus excitant que tout au monde , ses balbutiements transformant son intérieur en marshmallow fondant.

Tenir ainsi Haru près de lui était meilleur que la grasse matinée , que le soda glacé , que de nager un jour de canicule estivale , que tout subtotal. Il avait semblé n'avoir vécu que pour cet instant , entre ces cuisses fuselées , contre ce cœur-là , et pas un autre. Il vivait pour Haru , cela lui sembla être l'évidence même , et il en avait ressenti une telle bouffée de bonheur qu'il en avait joui dans un râle sourd , tout contre son cou d'oie ..

Haru bougea légèrement dans le lit qu'ils avaient fini par rejoindre , eau froide plus vraiment accueillante pour des folies d'amants. Les mains baladeuses et toujours cette soif aussi insatiable , se moquant éperdument de la chaleur ambiante. Rin mordilla doucement la peau tendre , y infligeant une nouvelle marque. Il gémit doucement , et s'échappa en se tournant face à lui. Un air critique largement visible sur le visage habituellement neutre , Rin soupira.

- Okay , j'arrête. Pardon.

_Pardon pour tout. Pardon de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt que je t'aimais alors que toi , tu l'as toujours fait ..  
_

Prunelles amarantes se confessant. Haru lisant en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il le savait très bien. Il ne s'était jamais ouvert à un autre que lui. Alors , doucement comme réponse , il se lova contre lui. Agréablement surpris , Rin passa ses bras autour de lui. Le dévorant des yeux. La joue contre son torse , Haruka avait fermé les yeux. Écoutant simplement les battements de cœur se calmer doucement. Il sourit alors.

- Tu me fera du maquereau demain matin pour te faire pardonner.

Rin sourit , joie bizarre au fond du cœur. Il blottit Haru encore plus contre lui. Esprits et corps exténués , cependant indéniablement conscient d'être l'un près de l'autre. Alchimie de l'eau , alchimie des âmes. Rin se sentit harpé par un sommeil bienfaiteur. Il eu un dernier sourire , dernière pensée.

_Je me ferai tuer par le capitaine pour avoir raté l'entrainement de demain matin. Mais ça en vaut largement la peine ..  
_


End file.
